magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Iarwain Roich
Iarwain Roich was the greatest of all Generals that Kandarin ever produced, having served over half a century as such. General Iarwain fought valiantly alongside the Resistance against the dreaded Guild of Talisman after learning of the death of his estranged, but beloved, son. During his time with the Resistance, he learned of his daughter, Portia Brantome, who had been conceived during his time in Oak Gate. After the fall of the Guild and the defeat of Qiroaeth, Iarwain found that Countess Nyssa, his current wife, had passed, and revealed the existance of yet another son. Iarwain found this child, Arcus, and brought the 9-year old with him to a faraway place. At this place, the legendary Pheonix trained the two in magic, and Iarwain unlocked his dormant flame energy, which his elder son had previously procured from the Pheonix in a contract. The great General finally met his end at the hands of Dal Lucan, an enemy of the Guild of Rune. He died at age 77, protecting the lives of his daughter and grandchild. Pre-Magia Caedo Early Life Iarwain was born in the first century of the 5th Age, to a poor family in the Kingdom of Kandarin. He was known to be a playful, happy child, and attended a short while of school, during which none would dare start a quarrel with him, considering his fighting skill handed down to him by his father. At the tender age of ten, young Iarwain was noticed by a previous General on his way to fulfill an errand to the King. So intrigued and hopeful of this boy was the General that he immediately arranged his induction into the Ardougne military training academy. The Academy During his time at the Ardougne military training academy, Iarwain tested his fighting skills on a daily basis, and excelled far above his peers, earning their full respect within a year of his induction. Iarwain Roich graduated at the top of his class at age 15, and was pushed to the rank of Sergeant within the Kandarin military. During the occasional leave from the Academy, Iarwain would not return to his parents' abode, instead travelling north to an unknown location. It is said that upon his returns to the academy, his fists would be bandaged and bleeding, and new scars would decorate his chest. It is later revealed that during these leaves, Iarwain would go north and learn a secret art of hand-to-hand combat that few have knowledge of. It is unknown how he came to know the location of whatever practitioners there be of this art. The art itself involves focusing all emotion, all energy, all force of being within the veins and muscles of a single arm and releasing the attack. Significantly gifted fighters are known to use both arms in an incredibly destructive attack. Iarwain is a master of this art, and his fists are said to be able to shatter stone. The Middle Years Rise to General and Lovers Scorned At the age of twenty-seven, Iarwain Roich had participated in two wars, and was the value of a hundred soldiers on the battlefield. His finesse with a blade and devastating hand-to-hand techniques had brought down countless foes and fortresses, and the noble King of Kandarin had taken notice. Iarwain Roich was named General of the whole of Kandarin's forces. Ten years after advancing to this rank, Iarwain Roich felt something for a woman that he had never felt before. Countess Nyssa of Ardougne was beautiful beyond compare, her raven hair dancing in the autumn winds. Wooing her with stories and gestures he'd picked up from several women he'd had relations with in the past, the Countess quickly fell for the handsome general. Around a year later, a little boy was born. A little boy called Van. This dark-haired child would grow to become Admiral of Kandarin's naval force, and a greatly-mourned martyr of the Resistance. Nevertheless, the relationship between the Countess and Iarwain fell apart, and they did not become reunited until after the death of Iarwain's one, true love. The War Against the Sorcerer Some time after the birth of Van Roich, General Iarwain was ordered by the King to march his Army into southern Asgarnia, into a region which had recently been invaded by a massive horde of monsters, outlaws, and battle-mage rebels from Falador, all of them led by a single Sorceror, whose name shall not be said here. And thus began the war which took the most from Iarwain. With such fury and might did the forces of Kandarin pour into Southern Asgarnia, that the creatures and brigands who plagued it mistook them for the second coming of the Gods and their Wars. They were quickly driven to their vast stronghold in the southernmost tip of the country, and Iarwain's army made up a camp to rest themselves for a time. During this time of rest, let it be known that General Iarwain came across a small village by the name of Oak Gate. Within this village did he meet the one whose destiny would be joined with his, for eternity. Maerwynn was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on, the most beautiful flower in all Gielinor. Her blazing red hair and beautiful eyes lost Iarwain in a churning sea of true bliss. The two became inseparable during their time together, and eventually made arrangements to be married. On their last night before the final march against the Sorceror's stronghold, Iarwain and Maerwynn, albeit unknowningly, conceived child. General Iarwain then made it his mission to bring to a full end the power of this Sorceror in Gielinor, and slated his name unto ruin in the common tongue. Five casualties were suffered amongst his army during the final siege, as opposed to the enemy's 24,000+ losses. General Iarwain stayed back the footsoldiers with his blade and alone climbed to the apex of the stronghold, and there faced his adversary. So began one of the greatest battles in history. General Iarwain cast aside his plate top and marched, bare-chested and infathomably muscular, against his foe. The Sorceror rode atop a gigantic creature which he seemed to control with his arcane energies. Volley after volley of spells did he launch at the General, but to no avail. Iarwain sidestepped each attack, and with each step approached closer to the enemy. At last, the General was upon him. With a single punch, he crushed the skull of the giant mount, sending the Sorceror to the ground. At this, Iarwain drew his sword. With a final cry of desperation, the Sorceror launched a spell so powerful that it would have reduced an army of ordinary mortals to ash. Iarwain held his sword ahead, and caught the spell within its blade. Redirecting it, he launched the fell magic back unto its master, stunning him long enough for the General to relieve him of his head. So ended the Dread Mage of Asgarnia, and so was free the southern portion of that country, forever after. Unfortunately, Iarwain received an urgent message from the King of Kandarin, requesting the army back immediately. Unable to disobey the King, Iarwain bade farewell to his beloved Maerwynn, and departed. Magia Caedo The Resistance Two long decades later, General Iarwain, in his sixties, had become the most physically powerful human known in Gielinor Countless battle-scars covered his front torso in a spectacular tapestry, but not one scar lay on his back, as this would signify a sign of retreat. None could best him in hand-to-hand or blade combat, not even his own son, who had achieved immensely powerful flame power from the Pheonix and subsequently lost his position as Admiral. Not long after Van losing his Admiralship, however, Iarwain had received word that his son had indeed died, having sacrificed himself to kill a member of the so-called "Guild of Talisman." After mourning his son and doing research on the Guild, Iarwain decided to search for this Resistance to which his son had belonged. Iarwain found the Resistance on their docked ship, the Bloodveld. After talking with their leader, Gautier Qir, the great General was accepted into the Resistance, and the fight continued. However, Iarwain did observe a woman that he would later know as his daughter, Portia Brantome. Such resemblance did he find in her to Maerwynn, he would have thought they were the same person, had he not taken into consideration the effects of twenty years' aging. As the fight against the Guild drew near its end, father and daughter grew to accept and share a bond with each other, which they both held dear to their hearts. As the self-proclaimed "God of Enlightenment" fell to his knees in defeat, Iarwain found a peace knowing that Van's sacrifice was not in vain, and the world breathed a sigh of relief. Some months after the fall of the Guild, Iarwain paid a visit to the house of the newly married Gautier Qir and his own daughter, Portia. He revealed to her that he had discovered the existance of another son, the last child of Countess Nyssa before her passing. He had also made up his mind that he was not strong enough to protect his daughter and coming grandchildren from the threats of the world, and arranged a ten-year journey of training, on which his son would come along. Portia immediately resented this idea, and more so the fact that he would not be there for the grandchildren when they came. Ignoring his daughter's harsh words, Iarwain stepped outside, and admired the great Pheonix standing there. Mounting the great firebird, Iarwain planted a jewelled sword into the ground, as a memento to the eldest grandchild. The General then flew away on top of the Pheonix. Apotheosis Return and Death Iarwain Roich returned ten years later at the age of seventy-seven, aged not a day. He immediately attempted, unsuccessfully, to rekindle the bonds that he once shared with his daughter. Portia, now the happy mother of seven children, wanted nothing to do with him. Iarwain had also received news from King Henwas that he had served the Kingdom long enough, and some retirement was in order. Furious at this decision, Iarwain sought out the newly founded Guild of Rune, a peacekeeping organization that was created not long after the fall of the Guild of Talisman. The former General accompanied the Guild on several of their adventures, acting as a mentor and senior warrior to the younger members of the Guild. On a fateful day in the month of Rintra, Iarwain took his seat at the round table of the Guild of Rune. Business was as usual, and there was talk of that day's lunch and the next day's sack races, and such and such. All of a sudden, the leader of the Guild, Klauvise, brought up the topic of the recently captured Crown of Zaros, an artifact of great power. Just as arrangements were made to transfer the artifact to the Magia Apex HQ, two individuals stepped through the gates of the Guild. Claiming to be from the HQ, the two men began acting suspiciously, demanding custody of the Crown of Zaros. After confirmation that these men were not from the Apex, they revealed their true personas. Dal Lucan and Thuban Daerkesun were comrades in the dark ways, and wanted nothing more than more power for themselves. A great battle ensued, during which blood was spilt and a mess was made of the Guild hall. At the last second, Portia's son Tristan stood in the path of Dal Lucan, who was wielding numerous axes. In horror, Portia ran to Tristan and grabbed his hand. Dal then proceeded to throw an axe at the terrified mother and son. Iarwain valiantly stepped into the path of the axe, which bloodily severed his left arm. Not wincing at the surely immense pain, Iarwain told his child and grandchild to run away. Another axe was thrown towards Portia and Tristan, to which Iarwain responded by unleashing the full power of his flame Magia. The weapon was disintegrated and Dal was severely wounded, but Iarwain was too late. A third and final axe cut through the air and buried itself deep within the General's chest. Iarwain stood, motionless, and with his remaining right arm took the axe out of his body, which was followed by a fountain of blood dispersed by the wound. It was finished. Iarwain turned to look at his family and smiled. "Portia..." he said, "I have to go now, my daughter, and I have always loved you." "Your strong heart will go forth and prevail against this foe, and I will always be watching over you...."At the uttering of these words, Iarwain fell silent, and his head hung slightly. So passed the greatest of Kandarin's generals, one of the mightiest warriors to ever walk Gielinor. It is said that Iarwain Roich died standing up. Titles